A Lions Chance
by Honorius
Summary: After the ultimicia incident the happily ever after falls apart and the world needs a hero who turned his back on the world.
1. A New Beginning

_The universe is so vast and we are so small._

_In the end we can only control one thing._

_Whether we are good or whether we are evil_

Where to end?

A kiss.

That's where it always ends, whether it's from death or love. It always ends with a kiss. Things always change for better or worse which can rarely be seen at the time _especially_ by those involved.

They say that hindsight is the only truly clear vision. That's bull-shit and he knew it. Even looking back after almost two years his vision is still clouded by pain and betrayal but what really gets to him was the knowledge that he knew it would happen and he let himself ...hope.

As he looked around the apartment he was in he felt the same way as the room looked, empty. The apartment was neat and tidy but at the same time gave a look of a place in which someone did not live but rather where they came to sleep and do other necessities.

He no longer had any goals in life bar the desire to simply beat the other guy, until the one that was better then he came along, and then he would be free to burn. But until that day he got up every morning went to work, took everything that the world in general and his boss in particular could throw at him then went to a bar got drunk and picked up some women for sex. He'd done exactly the same things for almost two years.

Things were about to change.

She watched him. She had watched him for almost his entire life, he had almost killed her after all, it tends to create an interest. As she sat on he throne made of the few remaining pieces of those who had tried to stop her in the past she came to a conclusion. He was the one. He had the strength and skill, that much was clear, to be the swinging point that would in the end be called on to decide the fate of the universe.

She was beautiful her long dark hair cascaded down a voluptuous if petite body giving her a look that was almost elvish. At the same time however something seemed to be missing she gave of an incompleteness which caused most of those who laid eyes on her discomfort at least until they looked into her eyes, they caused terror. The were black throughout so much so they seemed almost blue and seemed to stretch on for eternity while being filled with small pieces of what might have been light or what may have been something far more terrifying.

As she looked at him through a viewing pool she created millennia before from the blood of the last pure Centaur she felt a pang of desire. Looking at him bought out something that she thought had disappeared long ago. She knew her daughters felt the same way. She didn't know what it was. It wasn't the body, which had most women falling on their knees for him. She supposed it was the scar. The only visible indication of what was truly on the inside. Most, she knew, thought his eyes were the way to his soul. They were wrong she mused. The scar, the fierce streak of red was the only true representation of his soul and what he truly was.

She would let her daughters play their games with him. She knew that they would destroy each other before they even came close to breaking him. Even if they somehow managed to break him their fighting over the pieces would mean that either way she won.

'Yes' she thought as she returned to the cavern leaving the viewing the games would reveal the truth, the only thing worse then the lies. She knew that they would make him speak true and all the secrets and all of the lies from each of them would come out and the web of lies that had existed for decades would come undone and then... well then the world will be ready for her grand entrance. It would be ready for her pain and vengeance to be unleashed upon it.

And it would be lost

In a place where time means nothing, death means little and life means even less they sit and they watch. They are the ones who enforce the rules of those beyond power conceivable by all others. They are unfeeling they care only that the game continues and the laws obeyed. They are blind to all excuses and pleadings they are the Auditors they are the final Justice, they are the rules, they are the balance, they are the ones who make sure what goes up comes down, that measure to make sure that every action has an equal and opposite reaction but just because justice is blind it doesn't mean that it's fair. They are the most powerful force below the creator itself however there are forces that even they cannot control.

She and her sisters are one of these forces

No god, devil, angel or demon could stand against the four creatures arguably as powerful as the creator. To the Auditors they are the ultimate wild cards who were completely uncontrollable at times working both for and against justice at the same time. It was learned rather quickly that they were beyond everything that had become before and since and everyone understood the simplistic message that the sisters gave.

No one screws with Destiny, Fate and Vengeance

It was the last sister however who was the most feared and welcomed. She was subtle and quiet and most of all unpredictable but at the same time gave the air of someone following a plan. She was distant to all other gods and had even gone against her sisters on numerous occasions and won. She was unlike all others uninterested in the bigger picture preferring the smaller ones it was this preference which lead her to her currant dilemma.

People say that the gods play games with the lives of mortal men. They are wrong. Men play games with the lives of mortal men. This is the reason that life is so merciless and cruel the gods merely watch occasionally intervening to give the extra turn of the screw which causes snapping of minds and breaking of spirits and the game falling to new levels entertained and knowing that they could not create such a master tapestry of betrayals, cruelties and pain on their own. They were content in the knowledge that there place as players and controllers was secure.

She however knew differently

There is one who could change the game. He like a few dozen others before him had ...potential had the strength to do what had to be done and it was whispered that he could be the greatest of all of them. Fewer then 12 had lived up to this potential. Fewer then 12 had lived up to this final Fantasy

As she watched him pick up his blade she made a decision the would forever echo in the sacred hallways

"Yes, young lion you will have your chance."

After all was said and done Luck always did have a certain affinity for the underdogs.


	2. Friends, Brothers and Lovers

"Hi Rin! Wait up!"

"Oh, hi Ell" She replied in a happy tone, which she knew wouldn't fool the other woman, and slowed her walk.

Rinoa looked at the older woman now in her mid-twenty's. They didn't often talk but both made a conscious effort to when they were in the same place. She did however wonder what would happen if Ellone ever found out the truth, that she had kept to her self and cried about every night. She felt whatever the other woman had to say or do to her it couldn't cause the pain that she deserved.

"Rin... how are you" Ellone knew that it was a pointless question and that the other woman would give the same lie that she had for the last two years

"Fine" '_you're a bad liar even worse then me' _Ellone thought with despair. They had hoped that her recent trip would have helped but alas it didn't seem to have changed any thing.

"You want to get some lunch?" _That's it keep to mindless chit chat rather than address the real issues. God I'm a Coward. _

"I can't. I have to get back to work I have a lot to catch up with." _'Really lots to do despite the fact I know your working sixteen hours a day every day.'_

"Well I understand" she said pouting "Cid would be lost without you. How about dinner?" '_Maybe then I'll get some answers... or more likely we'll keep up the same dance we've been having for two years.'_

"Uhm sure... I guess" _good at least if you're with me you won't kill yourself... NO I will not think that... she... she wouldn't._

"Well this is my turn. Bye Rin." _God I hope we can sort this out_

"See ya."

Ellone watched the other girl and once again cursed her brother for destroying the sprit of the once loving and free willed woman walking away from her.

'_But still...' _

Ellone couldn't help but wonder exactly what happened that night. Rinoa never spoke of it even the times when she had been found sobbing or worse doing nothing at all but staring into space. Ellone had compared notes with Quistis and Selphie on what she had said at those times. All they had found out from that was Rinoa blamed herself. They all believed however that Irvine and Zell knew something more. None of them had been able to drag it out of the boys though and it had caused one of Selphie and Irvine's many break-ups.

Seifer was another story altogether. He was a SeeD now having been a student back then, welcomed home to Garden by a headmaster happy to give one of his children who had strayed off the path a second chance and a Commander happy to know that **WHEN** Seifer screwed up again he wouldn't have to traipse all over the world in order to kill him. There was no reason at all to think that he was involved in what happened. That's what worried her. Mainly because something so bad had happened involving Squall and Seifer had said nothing, the Seifer she had known would have at least made a few vindictive remarks towards the others, even if he wouldn't hurt Rinoa.

Ellone continued to walk along the ground floor of the recently redecorated Garden. But her convocation was opening up well worn pathways in her brain. Starting with that bastard of a brother of hers and where he was. Every ounce of her being was telling her to hate him. He destroyed Rinoa and Laguna, he brought Garden into chaos due to its lack of a leader, he condemned the two major continents into internal fighting Esthar against the monsters that were rampant in the city and Galbadia's political vacuum caused more then enough problems until General Caraway became President Caraway. Add to that what he had done to his friends as well as Cid and Edea and ...and...and she should hate him.

What was really starting to irk her was that she didn't and couldn't. He was missing. Missing! _That term doesn't even come close_ she thought in the mental equivalent of a growl. He had dropped off the face of the planet. That night when he left garden the trail ended and the best intelligence agents of Galbadia, Esthar, SeeD and surprisingly the Shumi village. He'd emptied his bank accounts, sold his car and purchased a ticket for Deling. And that was it, Garden, Esthar and Galbadia had their intelligence agents actively searching for any information on him. The Ex-SeeD commander and defeater of Ultimecia was hot property when it came to public relations. _Ha Squall would **love** that_. Twelve years worth of training and missions, one of the few and best Gunblade masters in the world and agencies were after _Mr whatever_ for Public Relations

The problem that everyone was facing however was how do you find someone who has been trained from a child to work in hiding?

"That is unacceptable." Was the statement that echoed throughout the highest negotiation room in the Esheterian presidential palace.

"I'm sorry you feel like that but it is the only compromise we are willing to make"

The two men glared at each other across the room and made no attempts to hide their hatred of each other.

"Gentlemen please!"

Those were the first words that the woman had spoke since the conversation had descended into thinly veiled threats and even more thinly veiled insults but she knew it was dangerous to seem to chastise the two younger men even in private no matter how humorous their reactions were.

"We all know that we won't get any where like this." A statement which both men privately agreed with but would to the other deny to their dying breaths.

"I suggest we continue this on neutral ground and together invest in a force which could oversee each of our militaristic advances and prevent misunderstandings like the one which just occurred."

"Two questions M'lady what area can be called neutral."

"...And what kind of force can claim to be neutral enough to oversee as you suggest?"

_Very cleaver_ she thought. They both knew exactly where and what she was talking about but by forcing her to present it fully she would lose some of her initiative. Not cleaver enough though... but they were still young.

"Gentlemen as you well know I'm talking about the island of Balamb and using SeeD as the task force"

"Cid will have views"

"We will... alleviate them. He will agree. They are mercenaries we will pay them and it would give Cid power over us"

"Not enough to give him any real control"

"No, but enough to give the illusion of control and secure the future of his precious Garden."

"...There are details which we must go into."

"Yes, I will approach Cid. In the end HE will offer Garden as the overseeing force. There will be a meeting arranged at B-Garden where we can make the final details clear. If the two of you agree of course?"

"..."

"..."

"Well since there are no objections it's agreed."

"..."

"..."

"And with that I bid you goodbye. President Caraway, President Loire."

With that she walked out of the conference room of the Estharian palace and toward her ship at the air station and towards her waiting ship. She knew that both men would follow her lead and Caraway leave the country in the most expedient method possible while Loire would go back to his rooms and pout. Their childish jealousy, while amusing, meant the two would never spend any time together that they didn't have to. She wondered how they would react when they found out it was to be her daughter representing Centra at the talks. _They will be relived at first...until they see the captain of her guard_. She chuckled at this thought knowing that he would cause all kinds of trouble that none were prepared for. Yes this was a suitable test for her daughter and would clarify the relationship between her and the captain or, depending on the outcome, future king.

Squall Leonhart. That was a name that had destiny written all over it. Of course he would never let her call him that. She did however marvel at the way his assumed name had the same feel. Leon Stormheart. So much like his own yet so different. She was frankly amazed that no one had figured it out. Well they had... but they were all too afraid of him to bring it up. She wasn't. But still, the look in his eyes when she had first called him that the ice cold dead look that would have frightened even the hardest of monsters. She knew better then to bring it up again. After all everyone had a past

She sighed as she looked out over the city from her balcony viewpoint. Situated high above the city she had an awe inspiring view of Velleia the capital city of the Centrian commonwealth which only recently re-entered the world after losing the stealth shields much like those Esthar used, only _better of course _she reminded herself, after time recompressed. She did this everyday before he arrived watching the roads waiting for a glimpse of his trademark coat knowing this was her only chance to stare at him without him knowing. He would be reporting in soon. She found herself waiting fraught with anticipation and nervousness. She knew her mother would scold her for it. She was in charge her mother would say he's only the captain of the Royal Guardians he has to obey your orders. But he had made it perfectly clear that he could walk away from the job at any point and that point may have been reached. The fact he was the one in control was part of the reason she found him so enthralling. She was used to gentlemen falling over themselves to please her and she was sick of it. He was defiantly not a gentleman yet he had all of the skills and talents of one but with more abilities as well, the ability to make a princess feel like she was unable to control what she wanted to was one of these.

She was in love with him. Everyone at court knew it and the only person in the city who was oblivious to it was him. She knew her mother actually approved of this, unlike her last three crushes, She said he was exactly the type of leader the country needed, the type of person who would be willing to do the dirty work to make the country great again as well as being strong and smart enough to keep the nobles in line.

The problem was how do you make someone love you?


	3. Uncertain Allies and Returning Sons

"Hello"

"Headmaster, this is Queen Garnet."

"Oh your majesty... what can I do for you."

"I am calling to speak with you about a new business opportunity."

"Oh"

"There have been a number of ...misunderstandings between Esthar, Galbadia and Centra of late."

"Yes we had noticed" _'Rather hard not to when the three most powerful countries on the planet start taking pot shots at each other.'_

"Of course. And you must understand that these misunderstandings if they continue they could have dire consequences."

"Yes however the problem is that each country is paranoid about what the other two are doing. What is needed is a independent third party which all can trust."

"You believe SeeD could fill this role?" _'If not why would I be talking with you.'_

"Yes I do."

"I agree, to a certain degree."

"If only Esthar and Galbadia so readily agreed."

"Perhaps... if all of the parties involved attended a meeting."

"An excellent idea. Perhaps July 7th a week long session of talks. Yes. I will suggest it to the presidents. Oh and yourself of course."

"Of course. Centra will attend in the interests of continued peace."

"Will you becoming as representative?"

"No my daughter will in my stead."

"Thank you M'lady once the world hears that the rest should follow."

"It will be her final act as a princess to secure this agreement and her first as a Queen to enforce it."

"..."

"Goodbye Headmaster Kramer it was, as always, a pleasure speaking with you."

"Oh, yes, well, Goodbye."

_Idiot_ he might be cleaver with the locals but he was nothing when it came to taking on those with life times of training she supposed that was what his wife was for. If that became a problem it would have to be... dealt with.

After the announcement of the meetings that were taking place to the senior staff a number of new questions were being asked. The main voices of these questions were the elder and more jaded Seeds who unlike Cid did not always see the glass as being half full.

"So Quistis what do you honestly think of this plan of Cids?"

"I'm not sure Xu, it would assure Gardens future but there's something about it that just doesn't feel right."

"Your spending to much time with Zell" the older woman said with a raised eyebrow at her friend

"You KNOW it's not like that."

"Yeah I know, but it's fun to tease you."

"humh"

"So what is it that's wrong with the overseer plan."

"You mean apart from the fact that it's an obvious trap and the fact the smallest SNAFU would give the three most powerful nations all the excuses they need to burn SeeD down pore cement over the ashes and salt the earth that's the problem. It just seems to easy every thing we ever wanted offered up by an outsider and then there's the fact we know barely anything about the woman who's negotiating this for Centra."

"I agree with you especially on the second point but it's too late to do anything about it now Cids arranged it all and you know what he's like. Intel is on the identity problem but we only have a week."

"Well there's nothing left but to welcome the dignitaries and hope for the best."

Both women looked at each other nervously sitting back and hoping for the best was something that neither of them did well and considering garden was going into theses negotiations blind they were quite rightly worried.

"Look I know your... well your pissed."

"..."

"We're going back to your own personal hell you can mad at me for making you do it."

"Whatever"

"You know we've known each other for almost two years we can talk about it if you want to."

"..."

"Damm it Storm." She almost yelled she put so much passion into what she said. She was sick of it he wouldn't open up and barley ever would he treat her like friend, but she wanted him to trust her. She knew that there were in theory boundaries between the two of them but they weren't even close to them. She knew he had feelings for her she'd overheard two of the other Guardians talk about it. The trouble was making him act on them.

The two of them looked perfect together. Several people had said it and she knew it. He knew it too she saw it in his eyes some times. The first time had been while she was on a walk with one of her many suitors and he had forcibly tried to stop her leaving and he had swooped in like a guardian angel. He laid out the suitor in one punch and when he looked at her she could see in his eyes the pain and concern and love? He felt for her she **knew** he did. That was the closest they had ever come to admitting what they felt to each other.

"How long until we get there." A question he couldn't get out of

"Another four hours or so plus the time it takes for the Presidents to make their entrance"

"Thanks Storm." She bit her tongue to try and stop what came next, but her curiosity was faster then her teeth.

"You know when we get there people will call you Squall." She closed her eyes waiting for the onslaught which never came. As she opened her eyes she saw him studying her intensely. She certainly didn't expect the conversation that came after it.

"Squall Leonhart...died two years ago."

"The worsted thing in the world is lying to yourself."

"Squall died. I'm Leon now and Leon is going to B-Garden as Guardian Captain to protect his ...princess. Leon will leave Garden as soon as humanly possible without ...interfering in Squalls affairs."

"You seriously believe they'll let you do that?"

"...No"

"Ok. I'm here for Leon **or** Squall if they need me."

"...I'm going on deck to check on our ETA"

"See ya soon Storm, I'm going to get some sleep."

"Night Yuna"

"Goodnight."

"Yuna."

"mmm"

"...Thanks."


	4. Fears of Fathers and Prodical Sons

"Laguna, you're going to want to see this."

Laguna was huddled over his desk on his personal airship reading a tactical report on the preparations at B-Garden. He barely paid his old friend any mind, there was a big difference between what he usually wanted to see and what Kiros wanted him to see. Besides what he was reading was important, they were painting a very large target on B-Garden with this meeting and while this wouldn't usually worry him Ellone would be there and he had screwed up too many times when it came to her safety.

"**LAGUNA**"

"WHAT hyne you'd think _you_ are the president the way you're going on"

"Look at this"

"What it's a picture of that princess...Yuna. The one representing Centra."

"Not her. The top right of the picture, captain of the guard"

Laguna could barely stop himself from rolling his eyes, a habit he'd picked up from Raine and never lost. As he started scanning the photo he got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach and the feeling his sub-conscious knew what was going on but due to the desire to live had run and hid in the back of his mind. Then he saw him.

"Sir Laguna?"

"huh what?... oh sorry Selphie."

"There waiting for you sir"

"Right of course the entrance."

Kiros and Ward took up positions either side of him with troubled looks on their faces and followed out of the room and to the airship exit. As the door opened and the camera flashes started and people started to cheer he smiled. Or possibly grimaced and walked down the gangplank to the podium where he formally greeted Cid and Caraway who had arrived earlier. He then went onto present his aids. When that was done they had to wait for the Centraian delegation to arrive and he found a chance to quietly talk to Cid.

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"About the captain of her guard."

"No. What about him?"

Laguna give Cid the picture that he still somehow had a hold of. He watched Cid study it.

"Top right."

".....Mearde."

Laguna watched as the Centraian ship pulled into the dock attached to B-Garden and then looked to the group on his left Rinoa, Quistis, Zell and Irvine. He knew he must have looked funny staring because Ellone who was standing with Edea shot him a Quizzical look which he just shook his head to and thought to himself

'_Your brothers back'._

She wasn't nervous

She was a princess trained for this type of event since birth.

She was smart and confident and beautiful.

She had Storm right behind her and that would take the spotlight off.

She was...terrified.

"Relax." He commanded "It'll be fine"

"Which one of us are you trying to convince?"

"...Both. Ready"

"Yes. No. I have to announce you before you can exit onto Balamb."

"...So."

"What do I call you?"

"...Whatever you think is best"

"What if you don't agree its best?"

"This is your show princess. I just follow orders."

"Ok. Be like that, see if I care"

With that he left her alone at the door and sunk into the shadows to its left almost completely concealing himself so as to put the unrevealing off to the last possible moment. A woman no older then herself approached up the gangplank. She had hair cropped at her shoulders and was wearing a yellow dress so short it was practically a T-shirt. She felt an instant liking to the bold confident young woman.

"Your majesty."

"Please just call me Yuna."

"Uhm. Okay. I'm Selphie"

"Hi. I like your dress."

"Really? Most women think it's to short."

"What. No. It's great it really..."

"ahmmm" coughed a voice.

"Oh right the ceremony. Yuna you have to go down the ramp make your formal intro to the higher ups then introduce those that will be staying at Garden with you for the talks."

"There's only one."

"Well just introduce him. What's his name?

"I'm not sure."

"He new?"

"No I've known him for two years."

"He must have a name."

"He has two; he changed it to escape his past."

"Well it's your choice your maj...Yuna, but everyone has to face up to their pasts sooner or later."

"Your right. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

"... I'm right here you know."

"Welllllllllllll, you decided? You ready?"

"Yes let's get this over with."

"Cool"

As Yuna walked to the podium she felt everyone's eyes on her including the pair from behind her. As she made her way up the stairs to the podium she noticed both the Estharian President and the Headmaster were looking at where she had come from and seemed distracted. _'They already know!'_ She thought as she took the podium and with one last reassuring look back at the ship began her speech.

"I am Princess Yuna til Alexandra of Centra. I am to day representing my people in this plan for long term peace on this planet. We hope that through diplomacy and compromise we can work together to secure the continued security of the world and prosperity of all of the peoples who inhabit it."

This received a wave of applause. She knew that the others had said more or less the same thing, but she had ad-libed a little at the end and people seemed to like it. She knew her mother wouldn't approve but this was her mission and the hard part was yet to come.

"I am accompanied in this endeavour by the captain of the royal Guardians, my friend and protector...Sir Squall Leonhart."


	5. Past Sins and Lost Lovers

'_Life's a funny thing. It's confusing, usually screwed up and not averse to kicking a person when their down and there's always more down.'_

She wasn't surprised. Not really she knew that he was close, she could feel him it was like a dull hum you didn't notice until it disappeared. The last time she had seen him it had been a goodbye. He was leaving on a mission and she had stayed up all night with him to put off that moment as long as possible. She wished more than anything that that was the last time he had seen _her._

She had honestly expected him to stay the same. She knew she shouldn't have. After what happened anyone would have changed. But this was different. He hadn't changed. He had become exactly what he was before the Timber mission, at least from what Zell had told her of what he was like before Timber. His physical appearance had changed a lot. Gone was his old too small jacket, replaced by a full length leather duster. The T-shirt once the only piece of white on him had been replaced with black. The pants were the same leather one's as he had always worn, only newer, gone however were the double belts replaced with one with a sturdy metal clasp in the shape of his pendent.

What drew Rinoa's attentions however was the change his face had went through. His hair was long like Irvine's pulled back into a similar pony tail with a single set of strands in a bangle curving next to his left eye. He was wearing rectangular sunglasses low on his nose and looking over them. It was his eyes that had changed most though. Before they had been cold and hard yet now they seemed to have the power and passion of a storm contained within them.

While she stared he moved swiftly to the side of his...employer. All she could think was _'what now'_ she had been searching for him for two years and now she'd final found him she had no idea what to do next.

'_He just walked to the princess. HE. WALKED. TO. HER. No Hi or smiles for his friends or hell even a nod to her!'_

Ellone was sure of few things in life especially when it came to judging the actions of someone else but she was sure of this.

'_This is NOT good.'_

As he walked the reaction from the gathered crowed would have been humorous if she hadn't been so involved. Half the crowd begin ecstatically cheering, his reputation after the Ultimecia thing had if anything grown with his disappearance with weekly rumours of life or death fights and saving the world. The other half mainly SeeDs got a subtle but decent grip on their weapons and gave careful salutes to their ex? Commander.

She watched as he walked away with the princess. Part of her wanted to hug him and welcome him back. The other half wanted to slap him and demand to know where he'd been for the past two years. She knew that she wasn't the only ones with those types of feelings and she also knew enough about Squall to know he would only answer if he wanted to and even then they would be half answers.

'_Shit...'_

'_The past always come back to haunt me. Ever since Tifa... whenever I want something to go away or stay buried it always gets me.'_

That is why he never complicated things, so he wouldn't have to deal with them later. He was walking with Yuna... _'The princess NOT Yuna' _he thought to himself. Cid was babbling on about how to find your way around B-Garden and the way to guest quarters. '_The mans an idiot' _if Squall was in a better mood he would have found Cids babbling and attempts not to meet his eyes amusing. But he was in a place he had grown to despise he had a far too familiar headache and knew sooner or hell even sooner he was going to have to deal with the reason he left. Squall was frankly _pissed._

It was obvious to him that he was the centre of attention, years of training and a healthy dose of paranoia confirmed it for him. Caraway was the most discreet but he was outside it all. Squall knew Caraway considered him the same way he considered Seifer, a killer who once held his daughters attention, but unlike Seifer as Squall had come out victorious. Ellone was the worsted she had abandoned all subtlety and just stared. He preferred that to the trained SeeD method though, which was to outwardly pay know attention what so ever, because they were failing miserably. _'At least sis has the spine to challenge what's happening even if it is just by looking.'_

"Princess this will be your quarters."

"Thank you Headmaster. I am rather tired." _'You want this tour over-with as quickly as I do'_

"Next door will be Squ... You guards quarters." _'Your getting old Cid'_

"Storm will be sleeping in my quarters." '_Yeah that's going to straighten out the rumours'_

"Storm? Ah... Ok in that case they shall be left empty. Dinner is served in an hour at eight till ten I hope you will join us." _'What happened to the hot dogs?'_

"Well ten is quite late but in interests of peace I shall attend." _'This innocent princess crap makes me sick.'_

"We would not ask you to stay until 10 if you're too tired after your trip." _'I can't believe he's falling for this.'_

"It's quite alright Cid I shall turn in straight afterward though." _'A million gil says she convinces me to take her to some club and we're out until dawn._'

"Until dinner then... oh I forgot to tell you if you need any thing talk to your Garden attaché."

"Who is...?" 'Anyone but Rinoa, please anyone but her.'

"Tifa Lockheart." _'Fuck I must have really pissed Hyne off for this to be happening. But..._

_it might not be her Squall... _

_Stay calm shes right behid you she'll be blond and not the woman who..._

_It won't be her. You've already hit rock bottom of your own personal hell. Besides after how she left she knows you'll kill her is she came back to Balmb, you promised as much'_

' _Its not her can't be even with everything else you don't deserve that, life is low enough already.'_

"Here she is now."

"Hello your Majesty." _'There's always more down.'_

"Hi" _'nononononono.'_

"Hello Squall. It's been a while." '_Not even close to long enough.'_

"..."

"You two know each other?" asked Yuna with a accusary look on her face as she took in the appearance of the obviously powerful woman

"You could say that" _'Please drop it.'_

"I'm hurt, is that really all you have to say about your first lover Squall?"

This was possibly the most surprising comment ever made, at least for those who didn't already know. Assumption is the mother of all fuckups and they had all assumed that he had no sex life before Ri...her

"What we did to each-other had nothing to do with love."

"I'm hurt."

"We both knew exactly what we had. That was very clear and what the fuck are you doing back. What was also very clear is what would happen if you ever came into my sight again." _'Please hyne don't let it be anything more then "I wanted to make your life miserable" I don't think I can take delving in to that shit storm_

"Yesssss we did know. The question is though why we did what we did. I still see it in you Squall, the darkness even greater than before."

"What are you doing back?"

"Humph always the same with you right to the point no time for chit-chat Squall."

"..."

"well not that it matters but **_I_** work here and as for the rest well... half the fun is working it out. Anyway I could ask you the same question" _Just kill me now Hyne it would be better then my life_

"You aren't the only one with a job to do." _Damn I knew I should have went to Triberia instead of Centria._

"Well" Yuna said in an upbeat and obviously false voice "as much fun as this uncomfortable scene is I must freshen up for dinner... Come on Storm."

With that Yuna lead the way into the room closely followed by squall leaving a sea of shocked faces behind them as well as one smirking brunette who left them with the parting words

"_WHAT no kiss!"_


End file.
